Spider-man ninja chronicles
by tomasaurusrex2
Summary: set in the fictitious city of Tokyo-to from jet set radio, follow the life of the modern day ninja as the friendly neighbourhood Spider-man. Spider-man is owned by marvel comics and Disney please support the official release
1. Chapter 1

Spider-man:Ninja no himitsu.

In ancient times ninja were fearless warriors, they struck hard and faded away into the night. Now they have faded into obscurity but are they gone for good or just waiting to strike.

**Tokyo-to.**

The night has always been the perfect cover for many, in particular the criminals of Tokyo who seek fame and fortune through illegal means it doesn't matter to them. One night a group of 4 thieves into the Tokyo national bank and escaped with 100,000,000 in yen down a near by alley. They got good distance for the police and started to feel pretty confident, then out of nowhere several thin treads of silk caught the robber in the back of the group and hoisted him out of sight. One by one the criminals disappeared until only the leader was left, noticing his men were not behind him he panicked and was ready to turn and run when a small human figure appeared.

Leader: w-what do you want.

Mysterious person: …

The person that stood before him was wearing a red and blue full-body costume with red trainers tennis shoes and a red scarf. The masks goggle lens were gold with a silver trim, the red of the costume had web patterning that was also on the scarf to, and his chest had a spider mark. The gang leader charged at the mystery person with knife trying to stab the other guy, but he disappeared without a trace and followed up with a single punch to the stomach knocking the criminal unconscious.

**Later.**

The police searched for the criminals that pulled that robbery earlier this night but came up empty handed. Then a rookie cop noticed a net hanging over a street lamp, and several sacks of money inside the net with the burglars. After getting the net down one of them found a note that said "courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-man". For the past year and a half reports of a vigilante super hero had spread like wildfire, and the crime rate in Tokyo had gone down considerably because of this "spider man's" actions the police didn't mind for them it meant their job was just easier. From the shadows another mysterious figure over hearing the police mention the name "spider man".

**Afternoon Tokyo-to academy****.**

A day after the robbery, and students and teachers were talking about it known stop some were praising Spider-man calling him a hero, while others well everyone's a critic. One boy however had his mind on other things, his name was Shikunshi Takeo he was wearing your typical male Japanese school uniform, and had short spiky red hair with streaks of white. It was the end of the day and everyone was heading home including Takeo and did so after slipping on his roller skates, on his way Takeo got a call from his friend Yoru Kurai how also happened to be a photographer for the Jōhō times.

Takeo: what's up.

Kurai: a lot some lunatic named Scorpion sent a challenge letter addressed to you he's waiting at Shibuya terminal.

Takeo: on it[and hung up].

And with that Takeo headed for Shibuya terminal to confront this "Scorpion". He skated as fast as his legs could carry him trying to get there before someone got hurt. He headed into an alley, swapped his skates for his red tennis shoes and changed into his costume to face his foe as "Spider-man" hopping across rooftops with ninja-spider speed arriving at Shibuya terminal but no one was there.

**Shibuya terminal.**

Everything was too quiet, what kind of person sends a letter of challenge and doesn't show up to a fight. His thinking was interrupted as his "spider-sense" started buzzing in his head, reacting to the warning his brain was giving off, he dodged to the side just in time to avoid the incoming kunai. And turned to see his adversary behind him another ninja in green body armor with goggles just like his.

Spider-man: who are you?.

Green ninja: I am Karoku Saki of the Sasori ninja clan, but you may call me Scorpion.

Spider-man: what do you want from me.

Scorpion: you are of the Kumo ninja clan if I'm correct, mine is of the Sasori clan our clans are long time rivals when one member of each clan makes eye contact they must do battle.

Spider-man: I don't want to fight you Scorpion, but I can't back down from a letter of challenge.

Scorpion: Tsugini, anata no unmei o mitasu!.

Spider-man: Ikuzo!.

Both ninjas charged that each other and collided in the air landing on their feet after the impact and traded plows, until Scorpion pulled out a kusarigama and swung trying to hit Spider-man but kept dodging and in retaliation Spider-man threw a shuriken knocking Scorpion's kusarigama out of his hand. Now they were fighting hand to hand exchanging plow for plow. After a few more punches they broke off Spider-man leaped in the air and released a smoke bomb covering the area in fog. Unable to see Scorpion started throwing shuriken's and kunai in all directions thinking they would hit but he was wrong.

Spider-man: having fun yet.

Scorpion: urusai!.

Stopping for a second, Scorpion found where Spider-man was hiding in this smoke, grabbed him and threw him as hard as he could into a wall with incredible force. Spidey staggered stand up, Scorpion approached the dizzy hero and pulled out a sai to finish him off. But before Scorpion could strike a golden aura radiated from Spider-man, Scorpion came at him, Spidey dodged and followed up with his "venom strike" paralyzing Scorpion on contact making him fall to the ground.

Spider-man: that was great, maybe we can do lunch some time, laugh about it.

Acting quick Spider-man wrapped up Scorpion in a web with his web shooters and hung him on a near by street lamp leaving his "friendly neighborhood Spider-man" note for the police, which seamed unnecessary as there where witnesses at shibuya terminal anyway. He shoot a web and swung off into the city.

**Kogane-cho Kurai's apartment.**

Sitting at her computer desk Yoru Kurai was organizing photos of Spider-man she took for her job at Jōhō times, she had long black hair with purple streaks and green eyes, her figure was what you'd expect from a 16 year old Japanese girl, she's also the only person that knows Shikunshi Takeo is Spider-man. On cue the web-sling-er appeared on her balcony, she got up and him in and closed the doors to keep the cold air out.

Kurai: you did great out there web-head[hand him a photo of him she took at shibuya terminal].

Spider-man: well you always catch my good side.

Kurai: hey I never asked why did you become Spider-man.

Spider-man(takeo):[taking off his mask, his blue eyes starring at the moon] a wise man once told me "_with great power, comes great responsibility"._

**The end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider-man:****Sai no bōsō**

"Normal teenager's would be worried about getting to school on time. Right now I'm more concerned if I'll make it there alive!".

**Shibuya-cho.**

Spider-man was swing through the streets chasing down some thugs in a car who just robbed the Utsukushi-sa jewelery store dodging bullets that had his name on them. The crooks took a turn and thought they lost the wall crawler, but not paying attention to what's in front of them they drove right into a giant web Spidey spun in front of them just in time for the police to catch them. After that he headed to school as fast as possible so he wouldn't be late.

**Tokyo-to academy.**

Arriving just in the nick of time, Spider-man changed into Shikunshi Takeo and got to class before the bell. School went pretty much the same as it always has for Takeo the day went by quickly and at times got boring. After school was over, Takeo went to the science wing to meet with Professor Kashikoi for an experiment they'd been working on.

**Science division.**

Once Takeo got to Kashikoi's lab he was greeted by a boy his age with blond hair and green eyes in a white lab coat. This boy was his long time friend Tokage Hitoshi. In the lab there were 2 other boys in the same white lab coats, one was working on a flight tech suit, he had orange hair and a bird-like nose, the other had black hair and wore goggles and was also fitted with a harness that had 4 long metal tentacle arms that ended in claws. He was working on some form of nuclear reactor.

Hitoshi: Keo-chan it's good to see you old friend.

Takeo: you to Kage-kun, Oi! Tako-chan what's up[calling to the boy with the metal arms].

Tako-chan:[stopped working, pulled up his goggles revealing purple eyes and walking over to the duo] we have been over this exactly 14 times Shikunshi, my name is Ōheina Akihiko.

Takeo: alright relax Aki-kun, do you guys know where the Professor is.

Hitoshi: in his office, you ready for tomorrow.

Takeo: you bet I've been waiting months for this.

A door at the other end of the lab opened, out walked an elderly man with white hair around the sides of his head, in the same lab coat the other boys had on and a white mustache. He wore black trousers and a purple shirt under his lab coat and walked right up to the group.

Old man: good afternoon Takeo, glad to see you got here on time.

Takeo: I wouldn't miss it for the world professor.

Professor: alright then let's go.

**BOOM!**

Without warning a big explosion knocked everyone off there feet and opened a big hole on the right side of the lab. In the smoke was a very large muscular object Takeo got a good look at the monster as it emerged from the smoke and stomped it's way through the wreckage. It was clad in a gray armor suit and had a helmet in the of a rhinoceros head. It marched in the direction of Professor Kashikoi.

Rhino: your coming with me doc.

The Rhino picked up Professor Kashikoi and carried him out through the same hole he came in. After the Rhino left with the Professor, Akihiko called the police and Takeo helped Mōkin(the bird nosed boy) and Hitoshi who were both seriously injured. With everyone occupied Takeo slipped away unnoticed and changed into the friendly neighborhood Spider-man and pursued the kidnapper.

**Highway Zero.**

Rhino was running down the highway with the unconscious Professor under arm charging through police barricades attempting to stop the rampaging beast but to no avail. Spider-man was swing in pursuit of the walking tank, landing in front of old horn head and trying to tackle him but was trampled by the behemoth, getting back up he shot a few webs at the Rhino forcing him to a grinding halt and pulling the Professor out of harms way and began confronting the Rhino one on one.

Spider-man: hey what's the hurry big guy.

Rhino: none of you business bug!.

Spider-man: actually it kind of is, what do you want with Professor Kashikoi.

Rhino: that's need to know.

Spider-man: why do people always say that can't you just tell me.

Rhino: it won't matter anyway in a few seconds.

With that said Rhino began charging at Spider-man at full speed, he jumped over Rhino and landed several feet behind him. Rhino turned around and charged at him again only for Spider-man to evade the attack again. Spider-man threw a couple of Shurikens at Rhino but they bounced off him without leaving a scratch he then went in close to paralyze his adversary with a "venom strike" but Rhino's armor was to thick to do very much physical harm. Feeling nothing from Spider-man's "attack" Rhino picked up and threw him into the farthest wall and charged in to finish the job and impale the arachnid hero on his horn, but at the last possible moment Spider-man leaped out of the way of Rhino's attack and the horned numbskull couldn't stop in time and crashed through the wall of the highway and landed in the middle of the road unconscious, alive but with a massive headache. Spider-man the used to opportunity to web up the Rhino so he couldn't runaway.

**Tengoku no michi**** hospital.**

Later that evening Takeo went to the hospital to see Hitoshi lost his arm during the Professor's attempted kidnapping by the Rhino. Once he got there Takeo was greeted by Emiko Hitoshi's twin sister, she blond with green eyes like her brother and wore light blue dress. Everyone from the lab was there including the Professor who made a rapid recovery.

Takeo: Kage-kun are you alright.

Hitoshi: I'm fine don't worry, you sound like my mother.

Emiko: the doctor's say he'll be out in one week but he needs to take it easy.

Mōkin: what was that thing anyway some man in a Rhinoceros suit.

Takeo: doesn't matter now Spider-man put him behind bars.

Professor: yes but I wonder, will there more of these maniacs and am I there only target.

**Somewhere unknown.**

A tall man in a black suit wearing sunglasses entered a dark room consisting of a desk and a mysterious person sitting at said desk.

?: what happened with the Rhino.

Goon: h-he failed to retrieve the Professor.

?: WHAT!.

Goon: i-i-it wasn't my fault Spider-man showed up and-.

?: Spider-man? [turning to the side on his/her chair] that "hero" has been interfering with our operations for to long ...it's time we did something about him.

Goon: yes Ōotoko-sama.

**The end.**


End file.
